Serial over LAN (local area network) is a mechanism that enables the input and output of the serial port of a computing device to be redirected over an Internet protocol (IP) network. In order to receive the redirected serial output (e.g., console messages, system log messages, etc.), a client device must be configured with an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) compliant tool to connect to an IPMI compliant controller that is configured to perform the serial output redirection. Not only must the client device be configured with an IPMI tool to receive the console messages, the user (e.g., server administrator) of the client device must know how to configure and use the IPMI tool.